‘Gala Surf’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica). ‘Gala Surf’ is a natural whole tree mutation of ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) discovered by the inventors in an established ‘Gala’ orchard at Soeurdres, France in 2012. Propagative material of the newly discovered tree was asexually reproduced by budding at Doué la Fontaine, France in 2012 and subsequently fruited through successive generations at Doué la Fontaine, France. ‘Gala Surf’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.